My Deathly Sin
by Greakfreak
Summary: Jack was born cursed to did from a terrible sin. Also the devil visits her every time she looks in the mirror. What happen's when she meets his son? What is her sin? NO GODS! OC/Nico One-Shot


**I do not know where thiscame from. Totally unlike me to write. No diss plez on Religous probs. Also, Hades isn't the Devil in this! So I hope you enjoy. **

Jack was told from ever since she could remember, that she would die young and commit such a terrible sin, she would be brought to the deepest part of Hell. Every time she saw her reflection, it changed. Making her face a demented smile. And it talked to her. It would always say stuff along the lines of, "I can't wait for you to join me Jacqueline" or "Hell is waiting". When she told her dad when she was younger, he sent her to therapy. She hated it, so she pretended it was over. She learned not to be afraid of the voice. She didn't cringe when she saw the mirror anymore. Until once when she was 14.

The voice came back. She was combing her hair. "Jacqueline, good morning sweetie. I haven't seen you as much anymore." "I'd rather not see you." "But I know you want to see your mother. Her sin was conceiving a sinful child. Your dad didn't tell you, but she killed herself after hearing your first talk with me. Such pretty hair. Blonde, just like her. Jack broke out crying. She stabbed the brush into the mirror. The reflection cackled. After that, she dyed her hair black. Her clothes already were black. So she didn't change that. As she got older, she became less and less social. She walked into the deep forests around her town when she saw a deer, covered in blood, it'd leg was twitching. She ran towards it, but someone grabbed her.

He had a strong arm around her waist, cover her arms as well and his other hand rested on her forehead. "Shh." "But…" "What can you do? Stop death? It is a cycle. With life that is given, another must be taken." He said tilting his head to the side. She saw young fawns. "But, they'll live without a mother." "Sh. It was her sacrifice to her child." He said. His hot breath sent chills down her neck. "How do you know?" "I'm good at telling that kind of stuff." "Animals?" "No." His voice got darker, and scared her. "Death."

The fawn stopped moving. A tear fell down her face. "Why are you crying? You defiantly have been though worse." "How would you know? You're just a heatless boy!" She screamed at him, breaking his hold on her. "Actually no. I am the child of the thing that haunts you every night. He pulled a handheld mirror out of his inside pocket. "I'm the thing you fear most." He held it to her face. The wicked face appeared on it. "I'm the son of the Devil."

She smacked the mirror out of his hands. "The devil? That's crazy! I'm just a mental girl!" She said. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her against a tree. "Believe it dear. Because I'm also your Mortal Sin."

He let her go and flung himself backwards, disappearing into the shadows. She slid the ground against the tree and cried. She cried long and heavy. Finally, as the sun set, she got up and walked home. She unlocked the door and tripped over some woman's heels. She was used to her dad bring home women. It was the norm. She walked to her bedroom and saw the full length mirror. She took a deep breath and looked into it.

"This is a surprise Jacqueline. Coming to visit me." "Are you the Devil?" She asked. "That is one of my many names. I hear you met Nico." "Nico." She said. "Yes, my son." "Why me?" "Because you're Sin." "Nico?" "Ah, he told you. Don't fret. Your sin will be fulfilled soon enough."

She pulled her face away from the mirror. Breathing heavy, she ran back to the forest. "Nico!" She yelled. The silence of the night sent chills down her neck. She took the mirror out of her coat.

"Twice in one day Jacqueline, how can I help you? Tell you that you're the fairest of them all?" Her demented reflection said. "No, send Nico." "Nico? Oh, excited for your Sin, are we? He is already there my dear." For the first time her demented vision disappeared. She saw her clear reflection.

"Am I free?" she asked aloud. "No, father was just giving you alone time, with me. You rang?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. She got a better look at the son of the devil. His shaggy black hair went to the bottom of his neck and he wore all black. His skin was pale. He was so beautiful. "I have questions." "And I have answers." He said casually.

"What does he look like?" "Who?" "Your father, I should know if I'm gonna see him soon enough." "Well he isn't rainbows and butterflies. But he isn't red with horns either. He somewhat looks like me." "And what are you? How old are you?" "I'm like a **_Demi-god_** you could say. And I'm 16." "What is my Sin?"

"I can't tell you that one." "Fine, fair enough. Is my my really down in Hell?" She asked, her voice becoming softer. "Yes. All souls that take a life, their own or another's, go to Hell." "Ok. Do you usually leave Hell?" "Not really. But recently yeah."

"Do you want to hang, out? I heard Paranormal Activity 4 was so bad. Wanna go check it out?" "Um. I guess." She took his hand and dragged him to the theater. She took out her wallet and bought everything they needed, tickets, large popcorn 2 large sodas and plenty of candy. "I could have helped you pay for that." He said, carrying the popcorn, shoving 4 pieces into his mouth. "It's no big deal. I don't go out much." "Why's that?" "I'm the weird Goth girl who has mental issues."

"I think you're the most sane girl ever." He said. After the movie, they were laughing so hard. "Being haunted by the devil's got some perks." She said. "What's that?" "Thinking that was funny. They don't know a real haunting!" She laughed. "Just wait until you see him angry." Nico laughed. "Can you show me that disappearing think you can do?" She asked. "Shadow-traveling? Sure. Give me your hand." She held his hand. "I just envelope with a shadow and," She looked to see the town Cemetery, on the other side of town. "Appear somewhere else." He finished.

She looked up at him. She moved his long hair out of his face to behind his ears. Both their faces turned red. Her hands were still on his cheeks. She leaned up. Right before their lips touched, he pulled back.

"No. I can't." She hugged herself. "I'm sorry." "No. Don't be. I really really want to kiss you. But it isn't time." "Time for what?" "It's just not time." "Time for WHAT?!" She yelled. He vanished.

"Nico!" She yelled. She looked at the dirt road. It was going to take her an hour to walk home. She started walking. When she finally arrived home, she threw a blanket over the mirror. "Not tonight Satin." She went to sleep.

She didn't remove that blanket for 3 months. She hadn't seen the devil in 3 months. She hadn't seen Nico in 3 months. In 3 months she had found every known sin. They were plastered on her wall.

Organized to spell 'SIN'.

She still had no idea what her sin was or how it involved Nico. She woke up. She saw a shadow bounce off the wall. She assumed she was still sleeping, until at least, she saw a cupcake on her nightstand. It had red frosting. The candle on it was an apple. It was lit. She blew the candle out. "Happy Birthday to me." She said at the aroma of the candle burned. She looked over to the covered mirror. "I see you remembered." She said.

"I couldn't forget you Dear." The mirror responded. "Devil?" "Come look at me." She took off her covers and touched the blanket with her hands. "Temptation." She said before ripping the blanket off. "There you are Jacqueline. How long has it been?" He cackled. "3 months." She said hugging her chest. "I see you have been busy." He said. "That's none of your concern."

"Fair enough my dear. Go to the Cemetery, in an hour." "I have school." "It's not like you haven't done worse, or you _won't _soon enough." "Fine. I'll be there." She turned from the mirror. "See you soon." He said behind her.

She recovered the mirror and changed into dark jeans, black shirt, bots, a black pea coat, and her scarf. She walked to the Cemetery. There stood, looking right at her, Nico.

"Jacqueline." "Where's your father?" "Not here. He never leaves that Hellhole." "Why was I sent here?" "Because it's time for you to choose." "Your Sin, or to walk away."

"What? There is a choice?!" "Yes. Either, you except your Sin, and complete it. Or you walk away. I disappear, and so does my father. You would never hear from us again." "What is the Sin?" "I can't tell you. You have to complete it now and come with me. Or walk away." "How am I supposed to complete something I don't even know what it is?" He stepped closer to her; she could feel his breath on her face.

"You will know. Jacqueline Black, look into my eyes and make the choice now. The greatest Sin." "Temptation. That's my Sin, the worst Sin. Falling in love with the Son of the Devil."

He nodded his head. "That's why you wouldn't let me kiss you." She said. "Then wasn't the time. Now is."

She grabbed his coat. "I chose the most obvious choice. Temptation." She kissed him. He fell back into the shadows. Ad she resided into Hell, as her fate predicted, with Nico.

And it was the best thing she ever did.

**I tried Paragraphing. Hope I didn't fail.**


End file.
